


Encounters in the Forest

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Thieves, DaiSuga Week, Flirting, M/M, Nobleman Daichi, Pre-Relationship, Thief Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: DaiSuga Week Day 7: Forest or OceanAs a child, Daichi was often warned not to venture into the woods surrounding the village.  The woods, they said, were home to all manner of tricksters and bandits, villains who were waiting in the shadows of the tall oaks to pray on the unsuspecting passerby





	Encounters in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflewednesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflewednesdays/gifts).



> DaiSuga week is officially coming to a close and here I am at the 11th hour with my submission lmao. This one was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it! As always, your continued support means the world to me. Thank you to everyone who has commented and kudosed my stuff, especially my DaiSuga week entries. Enjoy!

"Sorry, if I had known we were going to be robbed, I would have brought a lot more with me," Daichi huffed.

Sugawara's eyes snapped from the jewelry to Daichi's face, pinning him with his stare.  A shiver ran through Daichi that had nothing to do with the temperature.  Sugawara gave Daichi a once over, then grinned.  "I wonder how much you'd be worth?"

Kei and Tadashi tensed behind Daichi, ready to leap into action if needed.  Daichi would be lying if he said his blood didn't run cold in that moment.  Sugawara must have been joking, however, as he covered his mouth with his hand a snickered.

"The look on your face," he mused.  "No, that's not how we do things.  These will suffice."

Daichi couldn't find it in him to relax fully, but he did release some of the tension from his shoulders.  "So, can we go?"

Sugawara tapped his cheek with his finger; he was planning his next move.  Daichi kept himself from fidgeting.

After a minute, Sugawara spoke, "You can go if you give me a kiss on the cheek.  I'll even get Kazuhito to escort you back down the trail."

Kei gaped at Sugawara, "I'm sorry, what?"

Sugawara gave Kei a shrug in return, "I think it's a fair trade."

"He could have asked for worse," Tadashi muttered in agreement.  He let out a quiet, "Sorry " when Kei turned to glare at him.

Daichi eyed Sugawara.  "Just one kiss?" he asked.

Sugawara tapped his cheek again.  "Right here."

With a sigh, Daichi stepped closer to Sugawara.  He could do this.  Sugawara was attractive, and he could do this.  Daichi leaned forward to press his lips to Sugawara's cheek when the man whipped his head around.  He caught Daichi's lips with his own in a chaste kiss, and time slowed for a moment.  Daichi vaguely registered that Kei and Tadashi were shouting, as were Sugawara's band of thieves, but in that moment all Daichi could focus on was the feeling of Sugawara's lips on his.  It was actually rather pleasant. 

Sugawara pulled back after a few seconds and patted Daichi on the cheek.  "See?  Not so bad, now was it?  Kazuhito, escort these fine men back down the trail for me."

The sudden shift in attitude left Daichi's head spinning.  Sugawara winked at Daichi and gave him a little wave as the other bald man—Kazuhito—nudged Daichi back the way they had come from.

"Come back and visit anytime," Sugawara called as they left the clearing.

"Bring something good next time," Ryuu shouted.

Kazuhito lead them back down the path, leaving them only when they reached the edge of the woods.  He gave them a brief wave, then turned and disappeared into the trees.  Kei made a rude gesture at the tree line, then dragged Tadashi back up the path.  Daichi followed behind, lost in thought.  Truth be told, Daichi knew that he should never go back to the forest.  He had gotten lucky that Sugawara had opted to take a few trinkets and only that.  But Daichi would gladly take another trip if it meant seeing Sugawara and his band of merry criminals.  The man had stolen his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to user wafflewednesdays, who has been such a sweetheart all week. Thank you so much for your support, I really hope you liked today's entry!


End file.
